Thoughts
by Rini's Ghost
Summary: It's Mostly On Their Thoughts On Each Other...Read&Review! Please and Thank You! Enjoy! RetasuxRyou Fluff
1. The Thoughts

**Thoughts**

**Hiya wonderful readers! I know that I haven't updated for a while and I know you probably hate me for it but hey! I'm here uploading a new story except this time the story isn't a Mimato nor is it a long one. This story is a one-shot and it's a RetasuxRyou fic! Woot for all those RtasuxRyou fans out there! For those who don't know the couple, they are from Tokyo Mew Mew or the dubbed version, Mew Mew Power. Oh and before I forget, hopefully my writer's blocks for "Mimi's Pure Heart' and 'This Heart of Mine' disappears so then I can start updating! Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** Sniff Sniff…I didn't want to do this but if I don't, I get sued…Now you wouldn't want your favorite authoress to run out of money and not update now. Anyways back on topic before these lawyers kill me with their glares. I do not; I repeat, DO NOT own any characters from Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power! But I do own this plot! Heh Heh -Runs Away-

**Summary: **Their thought on each other…-RetasuxRyou Fluff-

**Rating:** G (Ratings might go up or it might stay the same. Dunno for sure…)

**Genre:** Romance

**Note: **His Thoughts/ _Her Thoughts_

* * *

_I love him with all my heart…_

I love her like I never loved anyone...

...>>

_His smile…_

Her laugh…

...>>

_It lights up my day._

It lights up my day.

...>>

_His presence makes me blush._

Only she can make my heart beat.

...>>

_His eyes, his voice…_

Her smile, her sincerity…

...>>

_He's everything I ask for._

She's everything I ask for.

...>>

_I have never felt this happy…_

She's the one for me…

...>>

_And yet I can't have him._

And yet I can't have her.

...>>

_He loves another…_

She's all I can think about…

...>>

_It __hurts a lot._

I cannot hurt her.

...>>

_Can I survive?_

I can't survive without her…

...>>

_Please give me strength to go o__n._

Please help me.

...>>

_I hope he's happy…_

I can't be happy…

...>>

_I know__ I have to tell him._

I have to tell her.

...>>

_Kami, please help…_

God, give me strength…

...>>

"**_I Love You…"_**

* * *

**Madame M.: Hope you like my very first fic on RetasuxRyou It's dedicated to all the 'RetasuxRyou' fans out there! **

**Retasu: -Looks around timidly- Umm…Should I be in here?**

**Madame M.: Retasu-Chan! -Huggles- **

**Retasu: Madame…_gasp…_Mimi…_gasp_…san…I…_gasp…_can't breathe…_-_Struggles-**

**Madame M.: Oppsie…I did it again…-Lets go and smiled innocently-**

**Retasu: -Gasping for breathes-**

**Madame M.: -Looks scared- I hope I didn't kill her…**

**Retasu: -Faints-**

**Madame M.: OMG! O.O I DID! -Looks around suspiciously- Must hide the body…-Drags her around-**

**Mimi T.: -Pops out of nowhere and smiles- The authoress is not here right now, please go ahead and review the story! Hope you enjoyed it! Ja ne for now! -Disappears afterwards-**


	2. The Beginnings

**The Beginning…**

**Hiya My Wonderful Fans! Here I am Updating My Newest Fic, Thoughts! So For All You RetasuxRyou Fans Out There, Hope You're Happy! And For My Mimato Fans, I'm Still Working On It…So Be Patient! **

**Disclaimer: **Sniff Sniff…I didn't want to do this but if I don't, I get sued…Now you wouldn't want your favorite authoress to run out of money and not update now. Anyways back on topic before these lawyers kill me with their glares. I do not; I repeat, DO NOT own any characters from Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power! But I do own this plot! Heh Heh -Runs Away-

**Summary: **This is their thoughts, questioning what is the feeling they're feeling …

-RetasuxRyou Fluff-

**Rating:** G

**Genre:** Romance

* * *

**Ryou's Thoughts**

It's so strange…She saved my life so many times and yet…she never asks for

anything in return.

Why…?

Why when she's hurting, I'm hurting as well? I see the sadness in her eyes and it

makes me want to hug and kiss her until she's happy…

What is this feeling…?

The way she walks, the way she talks. Her expressive violet eyes and comforting

smile…It lights up the worst of my days…

What am I feeling…?

When I'm with her, I feel neither pain nor loneliness. When I'm without her, I feel

more pain and loneliness that I haven't felt before…

What is this feeling?

Retasu…Retasu…Retasu…The sound of her name…it sounds nice…

Could I be in love?

**Retasu's Thoughts**

It's so strange…Whenever he's in danger; I am always there to save him…

Why is that…?

Whenever he's around, my heart flutters and I blush like crazy…and whenever

he's sad, I feel it too…

What am I feeling…?

His presence gives me a nervous yet comforting feeling…

Why…?

When he's with Ichigo, I feel sad and pain…

Why…?

Shirogane-san…The words that slip out of my mouth constantly whenever I'm

with him…It sounds…nice…

Could I be in love…?

**Normal POV**

Lost in thoughts, Ryou and Retasu somehow wandered off to the same park, sat

on the same bench, and dazed off at the same beautiful sunset, oblivious of each others'

presence…

"Beautiful…" they whispered simultaneously.

Surprised, they looked at each other and their eyes locked, staring in silence.

Violet to Blue. Girl to Boy.

"Retasu…"

"Shirogane-san…"

They both whispered each others' name, still looking at each other.

Cheeks flushing, heart rushing, head spinning…No doubt, this is love…They're

both in love…

* * *

**Madame M.: HEYY! That's the end of that! Like It? No Like It? Well It's Up To You To Decide! Please Review! I Will Ever So Love It If You Did. Oh And Just To Let You Know...I Didn't Kill Retasu-Chan! False Alarm! Heehee**

**Retasu: Blush The Story Is So…Cute…Blush**

**Madame M.: WAAAIII! Retasu-Chan Is Blushing! KAWAIIII! -Huggles Retasu-**

**Ryou: Heh…Hope Ya Like It…And Between You And Me…That's How I Really Feel…Cya For Now! -Waves Coolly-**


End file.
